Sentimientos confusos
by Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen
Summary: Serie de Drabbles con Yue de protagonista... intenta comprender nuevas emociones que nacen en su interior..."Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"
1. Gratitud

**Hola Hola! aquí vengo con estos pequeños drabbles de Yue... no quise que fuese de Shaoran porque... porque a decir verdad no lo sé solo pensé que cuando me dieron los ****sentimientos que tenía que relatar se me vino a la cabeza Yue... espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya quisiera T^T) son de las fantásticas CLAMP, la trama es mía y "Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"**

**Disfuntelo**

* * *

Gratitud

¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

No lo conocía…

El haber estado sellado dentro de un cuerpo, en sueño del cual quería despertar… y cuando lo hizo, noto que todo era diferente… aquella casa victoriana a la que estaba acostumbrado había desaparecido… incluso el otro guardián con quien compartía estadía en la casa del mago Clow no se encontraba cerca…

En su lugar, ahora había un templo al estilo japonés… un especie de muñeco que se autoproclamaba Kerberos y una niña de 10 años que sería la sucesora de aquel gran mago a quien tanto admiraba.

Era su deber protegerla porque ella había pasado la prueba… pero aun así sentía un vacio por dentro, abandonado por quien los había creado.

Con el paso del tiempo entendió que Clow había muerto, que su nuevo dueño o mejor dicho su nueva dueña era aquella niña sonriente y un tanto torpe en el uso de la magia… protegerla paso a ser más que un simple deber, porque ella entendió lo que él no se explicaba… su cariño inmenso hacia Clow… y no le juzgaba por a veces pensar demasiado en el pasado, porque ella era buena por naturaleza, siempre tendría una sonrisa para él, una palabra de ánimo…

En su interior… comenzó a formarse un sentimiento… no era amor… porque él era un ser creado que no podía sentir esa clase de sentimientos o eso creía el… sentía una inmensa ganas de decir gracias a ella, porque le hizo entender muchas cosas, y ver otras nuevas… pero decir ¿gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Sakura… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro que sí Yue, dime lo que quieras-la pequeña quien estaba terminando sus deberes sentada en su escritorio volvió para mirarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo llaman los humanos al sentimiento de querer dar las gracias?

-Ammm… pues… eso depende… si tienes una razón puede considerarse de varias formas… pero tú lo llamarías gratitud-le sonrió abiertamente… luego de eso la niña volvió a concentrarse en sus deberes escolares…

Aquel sentimiento… "Gratitud"

Y entonces lo entendió…

El estaría agradecido con Sakura por su comprensión… gratitud… que palabra tan extraña… iba de acuerdo con aquel sentimiento tan confuso.

* * *

**Y les diré que el drabble tiene 360 palabras sin contar las notas de autor! merezco review?**

**y hasta aquí!**

**Besos de **

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**


	2. lealtad

**Y he aquí un segundo drabble... me he dado cuenta que cometí un error en el titulo de la historia... es Sentimientos confusos! le he arreglado pero tal parece que se seguirá viendo mal escrito ****así que disculpen ese pequeño desliz...**

* * *

Lealtad

Lo malo del tiempo, es que te obliga cambiar cosas que no quisieras cambiar, a abandonar personas contra tu voluntad e incluso cambiar tu vida… sí, eso era lo malo del tiempo, o eso pensaba Yue al respecto…

El tiempo le quito cosas y también le dio nuevas… ahora estaba realmente confundido, una parte de su ser se sentía molesto, triste y engañado porque el mago Clow lo había obligado a dejarlo… y por otra, con la pequeña Sakura se sentía dispuesto a protegerla y a querer que nada malo le ocurriese…

Los sentimientos humanos son tan complejos y que le estuviesen haciendo pasar un dolor de cabeza era insufrible, él, quien de los dos guardianes de la Card Captor era el más calmado, tranquilo… en su interior no se sentía así… quería saber porque después de tanto tiempo tenía que servir a otra persona, solo porque esta se haya ganado el puesto de aquel mago tan misterioso… sentía que estaba traicionando la lealtad que habitaba en su cuerpo… en su interior.

La pequeña Sakura se daba cuenta del malestar de Yue, y aun así no se atrevía a preguntarle qué es lo que le ocurría, después de todo aquel guardián con forma de ángel tenia un presencia que solía intimidarla, pero más allá de eso le preocupaba el hecho de que su guardián no confiará en ella para decirle si tenía algún problema. Simplemente tomo la decisión de preguntarle…

-Yue… ¿Ocurre algo malo?-pregunto un tanto temerosa.

-…-silencio, un silencio que se volvía incomodo a cada segundo.

-¿Me lo dirías si fuese algo malo…Yue?-pregunto para aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Por qué piensas que algo malo ocurre Sakura?

-Porque… yo… he notado que estos días has estado muy pensativo, como si algo te… afligiera.

-*Suspiro* A veces te das cuentas de muchas cosas Sakura, como hay otras que no… pero tienes razón…

-¿eh? ¿Ocurre algo malo de verdad?

-No… no es malo.

-Puedes decírmelo Yue… quiero que confíes en mí.

-Tengo que confiar en ti porque eres mi nueva dueña.

-Si… pero me gustaría que me vieras más como tu amiga… ¿sabes?

-… Yo no puedo.

-Está bien… solo era una… sugerencia.

-Estoy traicionando la lealtad de Clow al servirte a ti-la pequeña niña se sorprendió ante tales palabras… así que era eso.

-Yue… tú no estás traicionando a Clow… ni mucho menos tu lealtad hacia él, porque él te encargo que cuidaras al nuevo dueño de las cartas…

-Pero yo… ahora siento que debo… serte leal… porque tú eres alguien especial.

-No te preocupes Yue… puedes sentir que quieras protegerme, pero algo que nunca podrá cambiar es el hecho de que tu quieres mucho al mago Clow y no hay nada de malo en querer ser leal a su recuerdo… yo puedo entenderte, así que no hay problema si sientes que deberías estar con él en vez de estar conmigo.

¡Vaya! ¿A tan corta edad se podía ser tan maduro? Ahora Yue sabía que estaba bien si compartía su lealtad.

* * *

**500 palabras sin contar las notas de autor! y debo decir que... fue horrible ver como se me acababan las palabras... realmente no se como termine asi... en fin! espero que les haya gustado**


	3. Valentía

**Este es el ultimo drabble! con este me reído un poco! y mira que al principio este sentimiento me costaba escribirlo! así que lo deje para el final... y no se como ha salido la idea... solo se me ocurrio**

* * *

Valentía

¿En qué consistía la valentía? Quizás en ser fuerte y enfrentar a tus enemigos sin titubear o siempre ganar… Yue quien había vivido bastante tiempo… no recordaba haber conocido a alguien tan valiente, había escuchado a muchas personas decir que eran valientes pero cuando se les ponía una situación difícil terminaban por derrumbarse y su valentía solo quedaba en palabras, pero todo cambio cuando conoció a Sakura… quien en un principio se negaba a recuperar las cartas y que muchas veces tenía miedo de enfrentarse a lo desconocido siempre resultaba victoriosa… no entendía como una niña tan pequeña era capaz de enfrentarse a tales peligros… pero ella siempre decía que tenía que proteger a las personas que amaba, que cosa más tonta, pensaba en ese entonces, pero comprendiendo la personalidad de Sakura, comprendió que la valentía era poder enfrentarse a todo por los seres amados…

Si Sakura era la persona más valiente que hubiese conocido…

-¡Kya! Touya… aleja esa cosa de mí- un grito estridente se escucho por toda la casa de la familia Kinomoto seguido de unas risas masculinas.

-pero si es solo una pequeña araña…

-Aléjala de mí… ¡PAPÁ! Touya me está molestando…

-La pequeña Sakura le tiene miedo a las arañas… deberías ser más valiente-y dicho esto le acerco a un más el pequeño arácnido.

En la planta baja solo se escuchaba los gimoteos de Sakura y cosas caerse y pasos como si estuviesen corriendo, los pasos se hicieron más fuertes y Sakura entro de la nada a su cuarto apresurándose a cerrar con llave hasta que Touya se cansara y la dejara en paz.

Yue la miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro pero en su mente todo era distinto.

-¿le tienes miedo a las arañas Sakura?

-Mucho… son horribles… y algunas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro al recordar aquella fea araña… Sakura encendió la T.V. e invito a Yue a sentarse en su cama para que vieran juntos un programa… mientras lo veían Yue pensaba…

"Quizás Sakura no es tan valiente como yo creía"

* * *

**Y este es el ultimo y oficialmente digo! termine con el reto! espero que les haya gustado! me divertí mucho haciendo! una cantidad de palabras de 341 sin contar las notas bla bla bla bla! ya lo saben!**


End file.
